


Rhythm of the Rain

by helsinkibaby



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon, Community: 1-million-words, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-25 00:46:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3790333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caitlin watches the rain falling</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rhythm of the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> For the one million words rainy days and Monday's challenge, prompt: finding comfort in the rain

Caitlin lies on her side and stares at the window. Through the crack of the curtains she can follow the tracks of raindrops sliding down the glass, shining like diamonds in the early morning light. The patter of the drops against the window makes a soothing sound, almost like a heartbeat and it strikes her that, for the first time in a long time, she is completely relaxed. 

She used to love listening to the rain, ever since she was a small child. But lately, she hasn't had that. 

Not since the day the Weather Wizard threatened Central City with a tsunami. Barry had managed to stop that threat, but it seemed to Caitlin like it had rained for days afterward. 

Then again, maybe that was just because she hadn't stopped crying for a long time. 

They'd lost so much that day. 

Barry. 

Cisco. 

Her trust, because the man who had been her idol had been proven to have feet of clay, if not cloven hooves. 

For the longest time, she'd thought she'd lost everything, all over again. She hadn't, of course, but it had taken time to realise that too. 

"Hey." 

The word is soft, halfway  between a nudge and a question, accompanied by a gentle hand on her hip. The touch of fingers on the bare skin there makes her smile and she rolls onto her back, her hazel eyes meeting Joe's brown ones. What she sees there has her reaching up to touch his cheek, moving around to his hair, to the patches of grey that hadn't been there a few years ago. His brow is creased in a frown, one that lightens at her touch, and she knows that he worries about her, hates that he's had more than enough cause to. 

They'd both lost a lot that day, but Caitlin knows that they've found something precious too. 

"Hey," she whispers, pulling his head down so that their lips meet. In the split second before she closes her eyes, she sees him smile; then she feels it as his lips move over here and his body follows suit. 

She loses herself in the tangle of the sheets and the tangle of their bodies and when he pulls away, she feels the loss of him keenly. He raises a hand to her cheek, pushes a lock of hair behind her ear and if she notices it's shaking, she doesn't say mention it. 

"You were miles away," he says and she hears the question he doesn't want to ask. "Where were you?"

Caitlin doesn't need to think about her answer. "Right where I need to be," she says, pulling him close to her again. 

The beat of the rain is drowned out by the beat of his heart and hers, their bodies moving together and finding a rhythm of their own. 

Caitlin has always loved listening to the rain, ever since she was a child. 

Lately she hasn't had that. 

But she has this, and she thinks it might just be better. 


End file.
